Pokemon: Mew Mew Advance
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Zoey and the Mew Mews are in the Pokemon world! Will they achieve the title of Pokemon Champions? Find out! First Pokemon, MMP Crossover


Musashi the Master

7/15/06

Pokemon: Mew Mew Advance

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Zoey gets a mysterious bracelet and she and the other Mew Mews are whisked away to the Pokemon world. They become Pokemon Trainers and they journey to the three regions of the Pokemon world, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. But with bad guys like Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua after their powers and the Legendary Pokemon they later capture, the Mew Mews have no problem beating them. And when Kikki accidentally stole some Shikon Jewel shards, the Inuyasha gang will be after them to get the shards back. Do the Mew Mews got what they take to take on the Elite Four, the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the Pokemon world and become Pokemon Champions? And Zoey is falling for a certain son of Professor Birch. And anime characters are getting sucked into the Pokemon universe. Pokemon/Mew Mew Power crossover. Zoey/Brendan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Mew Mew Power, Inuyasha or any anime show I put in here.

Chapter 1: The Gift and Meeting Professor Oak.

Zoey got back home from work; she and her friends fought another predasite. When she put up her things, she notices a green package. She got the package and opens it, inside was a silver bracelet with a silver ruby and a note. Zoey read the note.

Dear Zoey,

I have known about your bravery and courage for your world, so I bestow upon you a gift, it's called the Warp Bracelet, once you put it on, it will never come off until you and your friends become the next Pokemon Champions on the three regions. You can make wishes to go to the Pokemon world, I know you like Pokemon. Once there, you must train to become the next Pokemon Champion. You can visit me if you like at Whirl Islands and I will help you on your journey. No need to thank me, just consider me as a friend.

Signed,

Lugia.

Zoey thought about it for a moment thinking if this is true or not. Sure she like Pokemon, so does her friends, but she always wanted to see the Pokemon world. So she put it on and said, "Take me and my friends to the Pokemon world." Then a white light appeared and blinded Zoey, she covered her eyes to prevent blindness. After a few minutes, the white light disappears. Zoey open her eyes and saw some houses that she never seen before. Zoey gasped. "I'm in Pallet Town!" She then looked down to herself and she notices that she is now wearing a pink shirt with a Poke Ball symbol in the back, a pink bandana with a Pikachu face in the front, a red skirt with Pikachu faces, and sugar pink shoes, she also notices that she a rainbow colored bag and a wallet, she open it and she has properly one million Poke Dollars.

"Zoey!" Zoey turned to see her friends. Corina is now wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a Pidgey, light blue pants, and violet shoes, Bridget is now wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a picture of a Bulbasaur, a green skirt and green shoes, Kikki is now wearing a yellow tube top with a picture of a Elekid, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes, Renee is also wearing a purple tube top with a picture of a Gengar, a violet skirt with a Abra picture and purple sneakers.

"Zoey, what's going on?" Bridget asked. Zoey explained about the Warp Bracelet and she wished that she and her friends will go to the Pokemon world. They believe her. "So, what do we do now?" Renee asked. "Hello!" A elderly voice called out. The Mew Mews turn to see none other than, Professor Oak! He walks up to them. "I never saw you before. My name is Professor Oak. I see that you five want to be Pokemon Trainers." He said. "Yeah, we're starting trainers." Zoey said. "Then follow me to my lab. I'll give you your first Pokemon." Prof. Oak smiled as he head towards his lab. The Mew Mews followed him to his lab. Inside Prof. Oak's lab, the Mew Mews introduces themselves. Oak got out five Poke Balls. "I save these Poke Balls for only special trainers. And I think I can trust you with them. For Zoey, a Pikachu. He doesn't like Poke Balls, but he loves to work along side his trainer." Prof. Oak said as he hand Zoey a Poke Ball; it opened and out popped a Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said and smiled. Zoey smiled back. "For Corina, a Bulbasaur." A Bulbasaur came out. "I hope we work together." Corina said while petting Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said happily. "For Bridget, a Squirtle." Bridget received a Squirtle. "Let's work together, Squirtle." Bridget said and smiled. "Squirtle!" Squirtle said happily. "For Kikki, a Charmander." Kikki received a Charmander. "I hope you can do some tricks." Kikki said with a grin. "Charmander!" Charmander said happily. "And for Renee, a Eevee." Renee received a Eevee. "You know, you're pretty cute like that." Renee said with a small smile. Prof. Oak then gave them their Pokedexes. "Now I want you five to have a safe journey. Many Pokemon awaits you." Prof. Oak said with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll be careful and aim for the Pokemon League Championship." Zoey said with a smile, Pikachu on her shoulder. After saying their goodbyes to Prof. Oak. They left Pallet Town to start their Pokemon journey.

End Chapter.

Next Time: Encounter with Inuyasha and Suicune.


End file.
